Tomato Trio
by QuietToxic
Summary: Because it was bound to happen and you know it. Belgium/Spain/Romano threesome.


**I'm better off not questioning my imagination anymore.  
I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

_Hello Belgium,_

_this is Romano writing._

No.

No, that was all wrong. Belgium would know it was him by his handwriting anyway. South Italy crumpled his piece of paper and threw it in the garbage bin, which was already overflowing with crumpled up writing paper. Another try.

_Ciao Belgium,_

_I have wanted to tell you something for a long time..._

No, that wasn't it either.  
The Italian grumbled. He _really_ wasn't the one for love letters; that was more his younger brother's territory. Romano slammed his head down on his mahogany desk, intent on staying there forever. He was totally fed up with his tries to write Belgium a letter. He was Italian, for Pete's sake! He should be able to do such a thing!

The phone rang.

Groaning, Romano reached out his hand and managed to find the device, but only after knocking over a lamp.

'What.'

'Oh, Romano!' came Spain's cheery (and obnoxiously loud) voice. 'Can I talk to you for a second?'

'What.'

'Is something wrong? You're not calling me names, Roma... Have you finally become nicer?' He sounded so very_ happy_ that it hurt Romano's brain. 'ROMANO! BOSS IS SO PROUD OF YOU!'

'What is it, you stupid jerk?'

'YOUR HEART IS NOT IN IT!'

The poor Italian moved the phone away from his ear. He was considering just hanging up, but knowing Spain, he'd just keep calling him and calling him, so he decided to keep listening to whatever the oblivious bastard had to say. (And truth be told, his heart hadn't been in these insults for a long time now.)  
After a while, the Spaniard on the phone managed to calm himself.

'Oh Romano, actually I was just calling to ask if you'd like to come over for dinner.'

'Why?'

'Does it need a reason? I invited Netherlands and Belgium too.' There was a slight pause. 'Netherlands isn't coming, but Belgium is! It's going to be fun!'

'Sure. I'll come.' Belgium_. Belgium. _Maybe he'd find the courage to tell her what he wanted to say.

'Yay! My place at six, ¿de acuerdo?'

'See you then, tomato bastard.'

'Bye Roma.'

* * *

When Romano arrived at a little past six, he noticed Spain looked happy.

Nothing new there.

But the nation looked _slightly happier _than usual, at least according to Romano, who, in all truth, had lived with the man for so long that he'd become very good at distinguishing the different faces he made.

_'_Hey, Romano! Glad you could make it!' Spain reached forward to pinch his former charge's cheeks. 'Still cute as ever, I see.'

'Stop it,' said Romano as he slapped Spain's hand off his face. 'I'm not cute! And what the hell makes _you _so damn happy? Had too much wine already?'

Spain made an unbelieving face. 'You _really _think that, Roma? Of course not! That'd be very disrespectful towards my guests, ¿no?' He turned to open the patio doors. 'No, I'm just happy you and Belgium came over to spend time with me. Come outside, the weather is great today.'

Romano and his former boss walked through the garden towards the terrace at the back. Romano would never admit it, but the view from Spain's garden was one of the most beautiful sceneries he'd ever seen. The nation's house had been built atop a hill and was surrounded by sheer miles of nothing but groves. Grapes, olives, oranges. _Tomatoes._

When the sun was shining over the valley behind Spain's backyard, like today, the scents of the nature would force their way up to the garden even more forcefully than usual, but never in an unpleasant way. More than once had Spain found little Romano roaming the grounds surrounding his estate, completely lost but not caring because the young nation had found grapes or tomatoes and was happily munching on them.

What made the sight today even more beautiful, South Italy thought, was Belgium lounging on the terrace, head turned towards the sun. She turned when she heard the two men coming and waved at them happily. Both of them cracked a smile at the girl before joining her in the sun.

'Hey Romano,' Belgium greeted him. 'Long time no see!'

'Ah yes... Freakishly busy times... It's a shame.'

'It surely is!' Spain interrupted. 'But we're not here to talk about work, ¿de acuerdo? Let's relax and have fun until it is dinner time!'

'I agree,' Belgium stated, leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed, letting the sun warm her face. She was wearing a summer dress in green and yellow, matching her eyes and one of her trusty hair ribbons. She'd kicked off her shoes; they were sitting somewhere in the grass. To Romano, Belgium looked absolutely _positively_ beautiful.

Then again, didn't she always?

Romano's face warmed and he turned away from Belgium. When he looked back, he found Spain's gaze on him. A very curious gaze, not an overly happy one like normally. This startled the Southern part of Italy a bit. He shot a questioning glance at the other man, who in turn averted his eyes with somewhat of an embarrassed look.

Well, that _was_ something new.

And the feeling it gave Romano... Was even more startling than what had actually happened.  
He swallowed hard and felt his stomach do a weird turn. This was a feeling Romano recognized; he felt like that whenever he'd think about Belgium.

Yes, there it was again.

The young man shifted in his seat, looking at the ground. He felt rather awkward. And also really hot. Did the sun start shining brighter?

A cool hand touched his bare arm, startling the Italian.

'Romano? Are you okay?' Belgium asked, green eyes concerned. 'You look kind of uneasy.'

'I'm great,' Romano lied. He looked Belgium in the eyes before he let his gaze flicker to Spain for a split second. The older nation was looking at him with that curious look again. It was as if Spain wanted to ask Romano something, but felt uncomfortable doing so.

Belgium turned around to see what Romano was looking at, then whipped her head back towards him. 'Spain... Roma... What is going on with you?'

'I have no idea,' South Italy answered, truthfully this time, 'but damn, I wish I did.'

It was silent, save for the endless chirping of the millions of crickets in the groves and the garden.

'Spain?'

The nation shook his head. 'I don't really... It's... I have yet to figure it out exactly.'

'Figure what out?'

'I... You know, I...' Suddenly there was the scraping of the chair on the terrace as Spain got up, took two steps and kissed Romano, square on the lips.

The Italian's gasp was muffled, but Belgium's one was not.

And before Romano could do something, it was over. He fell back in his chair, unable to comprehend what the _hell_ had just happened.

Belgium, on the other hand, had jumped up and put her hand on a panting Spain's back. The Spaniard retreated from Romano a little and sank into the Belgian's comforting touch.

'Roma... Romano. Lo sien-'

'No,' Romano cut off Spain. 'You're not really sorry. Don't say things you don't mean, bastard.'

'Why'd you... Did I just... Miss something or what?' Belgium asked timidly, subconsciously still rubbing small circles on Spain's back.

Romano responded to that by leaving his chair and kissing the girl as passionately as he could. To his surprise, she melted into the kiss without problem. Romano almost forgot Spain was there. Almost.

But it was hard to forget the man you were almost getting squeezed by. So the Italian pulled away from the kiss, with the sole intention of glaring at Spain, warning the man to release him from his tight happy hug, but, when he saw his former boss's face, could not restrain himself and placed his lips on the Spaniard's. He was met with two noises of surprise and Belgium tugging at his shirt. He guiltily detached himself from Spain and came to face Belgium's infamous smile, the corners of her mouth pulled up like a cat's.

Romano raised an eyebrow as Belgium continued smirking and she turned to Spain, pulling the smiling man down for a kiss that was long and heated. Spain unwrapped himself from Romano and embraced the Belgian girl tightly. When the two broke apart, Belgium was still smiling and motioned for Romano to come closer. He found himself pushed into Spain, who looked into his olive eyes with a happy face.

'This does make sense, ¿no?'

'Hm.' The Italian was really unable to say anything, but he thought that Spain was right. It did make sense, in some weird way.

Whatever 'it' was in this case.

He kissed Spain again.

The man tasted like tomatoes (no surprise there) and something pleasurably salty. Romano parted his lips and let his tongue trail Spain's mouth. It wasn't long before he was granted entrance and Spain met the Italian's tongue with his. Romano could only think it was just like he'd imagined it to be. (He'd imagined making out with Spain?)

Suddenly the nation became aware of smaller fingers lifting the hem of his shirt and dancing across his stomach, making their way up his torso. Belgium was also leaving small kisses on Romano's neck and shoulders. The Italian broke from his kiss with Spain to take off his own shirt and peck Belgium on the lips.

Spain grunted appreciatively at the sight of Romano's bare torso and dragged his fingers over the younger man's abdomen before leaning down to take an erected nipple into his mouth. It had an immediate and satisfying effect; Romano threw his head back and let out a small groan. He didn't grit his teeth though, until Belgium started massaging the other nipple with her still cool fingers.

Romano grabbed her hand and pulled the girl towards him to kiss her fiercely. She tangled her hands in his hair, pulling the Italian closer. Spain, meanwhile, circled her and nuzzled the Belgian's neck. She opened her mouth in a small gasp and Romano took the mock invitation to invade her with his tongue. Belgium tasted sweeter than Spain, more like chocolate and honey. She did not feel softer, surprisingly. Romano felt the girl smile against his lips, and he smiled too.

He reached out his hand blindly until he felt Spain's soft hair. The Italian pulled it, signalling him to stand up straight. He felt that the Spaniard obliged and broke away from his kiss with Belgium. Her face was flushed, and Romano was sure he wasn't any different, but she was smiling at him with shining eyes.

Romano turned his attention to the other man on the terrace. He swallowed hard when he realized that this was really happening, and, even more frighteningly, he _wanted_ it too.

The sun was framing Spain from the back, and in his light shirt and pants, he looked... Well, breathtaking. Romano reached out and lifted Spain's shirt over the man's head, exposing his tanned upper body. The two men and the woman stood in a small circle for some time, looking at each other without hesitation. Belgium was the first to speak.

'Spain... Romano...'

A bright smile from Spain. 'Belgium.'

Romano glanced at the ground, then looked up at his companions. He took a deep breath and gave a lopsided smile. 'Belgium, Spain.'

'Romano,' Spain answered, then came to hug the young man. After that, he embraced Belgium and kissed her on her cheek.

'Could you, uh,' the girl started hesitantly, 'could you maybe...' She motioned from Spain to Romano.

'Ah? You want us to kiss?'

'It's kind of... Well you know...' She shuffled her feet awkwardly. '...Hot.'

'Well, I wouldn't m-' Spain was muffled by Romano attacking his mouth. The Italian knew that he knew how to kiss (he _was _Italian) and worked it to the fullest. He didn't know who he was trying to impress, Belgium or Spain or maybe himself, but he didn't care because _hot damn, __Spain was indeed hot_.

The two men broke apart when the need for air became heavier than the need for each other. They looked at one another, then at Belgium, who was biting her lower lip (subconsciously looking incredibly seductive).

Spain and Romano shared a glance and both went to stand on either side of Belgium. Spain kissed her lips while Romano nipped and licked the girl's exposed neck. He brushed away some hair and hooked his index finger under the strap of her summer dress, pulling it down. Spain took notice and slipped down the other strap as well. Belgium let out a small giggle as the dress fell down at her feet and she was left in her underwear.

Romano moved to her backside, where he let his hands wander her body and peppered her skin with kisses.

Spain, on the other side of Belgium, started at her neck and slowly made his way down, kissing, biting and sucking softly. When he reached her breasts, he looked at Romano underneath Belgium's arm and winked at him. The Italian coloured, but understood the hint and unclasped Belgium's bra. She gasped when the garment fell down, exposing her to Spain, who smiled and took one breast into his mouth, sucking it softly.

The Belgian moaned at the contact and tangled one hand in Spain's hair, encouraging him to keep going. Romano reached around her body and started massaging her other breast, just like she had done to him before. He was amazed by the softness of her sensitive skin as he touched it. There were things that never ceased to amaze him. Like the incredible softness of a woman's breasts, for example.

The man became aware of his own erection straining his pants and groaned silently, causing Spain to look up from Belgium's chest and at his former charge. He smirked when he saw the younger man's strained face. The Spaniard looked at Belgium, who nodded, and they both turned to Romano.

Romano swallowed when he saw the two older nations looking at him seductively. At once, Spain captured his mouth in another heated kiss while Belgium bent down to pull down the Italian's pants. Romano kicked off his shoes and the offending piece of clothing as soon as it had been pulled down enough. Belgium rose from her kneeling position at South Italy's feet and separated her two friends.

'¿Qué?'

She smiled awkwardly. 'This is kind of uncomfortable... The ground, I mean.'

'Ah!' Spain bounced away happily and gathered the cushions from the chairs and his garden bench. When he returned, he pecked Belgium and Romano on their cheeks and dumped the cushions on the ground. '¡Así!'

Belgium smirked and knelt down to pull off Spain's pants as well. Romano bent over to kiss his neck and chest. The Italian grinned when he heard Spain moan loudly, indicating an extra sensitive spot. He sucked that particular patch of skin, earning more moans and an encouraging hand in his hair.

Suddenly the hand in his hair jerked and Spain gasped loudly. When Romano looked down, he saw that Belgium had pulled down the man's boxers as well and his erection was now free, springing up in front of the girl's face. She smiled up at the two men, although Spain didn't see it, for he had screwed his eyes shut and thrown his head back in pleasure.

Slowly, Belgium licked the head of Spain's cock, resulting in more groans. Romano untangled the Spaniard's hand from his hair, happy that the man hadn't touched his curl, and went to sit on his knees next to Belgium. His own needs would have to wait for some time, the Italian decided as he started stroking Belgium inner thighs and her breasts. She held her breath for a second before she brought her hands up to Spain's erection, gripping the base as she engulfed him in her mouth.

Romano groaned in unison with the Spaniard as he imagined the amazing feeling his former boss must be experiencing now. Belgium moved her head slowly and Spain erupted in uncontrollable pants and moans of pleasure. Romano felt himself grow harder at the Spaniard's sounds. He gritted his teeth and continued stroking Belgium's thighs. Then he dipped his head down to kiss her stomach as his hands expertly found their way up and rubbed her through the fabric of her underwear. She moaned around Spain's cock, causing Spain to groan even louder.

Romano took one of Belgium's breasts into his mouth and worked his hand into her panties, rubbing her clit. She removed herself from Spain and yanked Romano's face up to meet hers in a needy kiss. All the while, he never stopped rubbing her most sensitive area.

Romano thought it was odd, tasting Spain on Belgium's lips, but not unpleasant per se. He also rather enjoyed the feeling of her breasts pressed lightly against his chest.

Spain knelt down besides them and slid off Belgium's underwear. The girl gasped and broke her kiss with South Italy. He smirked and laid her down on the comfortable cushions, kneeling over her. Spain was seated behind Romano and his fingers ghosted over the Italian's body in all kinds of pleasurable ways before hooking themselves underneath the waistband of the younger man's boxers and slowly pulling them down.

Romano grunted as the warm air hit his erection. It felt cold in comparison to Spain and Belgium. He lifted his legs so Spain could take his underwear off fully, then turned his attention back to Belgium. He fondled her breasts for a minute as Spain's slender fingers traced circles on his legs and ass, then leaned down to kiss the inside of her thighs.

He was aware that his behind was on show for Spain, but it didn't really worry the Italian.

Belgium gripped a handful of the Italian's hair, begging him to stop teasing her already. Romano complied by bringing his head up and licking her clit. He earned a loud moan from the girl and Spain's hand suddenly encasing his cock.

'Merda- Spain!'

The hand jerked his member and Belgium tugged his hair. 'Roma...'

He bent his head and started licking her again. He pushed her legs further apart with one hand, then inserted one finger of the other hand into the girl. She cried out his name and started panting as he inserted another finger and started moving them slowly, still lapping at her sensitive nub.

All the while, Spain jerked the Italian's cock. Suddenly he stopped and Romano felt a finger prodding at his entrance. _Damn, is he actually going to...?_

The finger slipped past Romano's tight ring of musclesand twisted around a bit. Romano tried not to stop pleasuring Belgium, but it was very hard with Spain invading his most private place. The Spaniard added a finger and started scissoring.

Romano slipped another finger into Belgium and used his thumb to rub her clit. He looked at the girl. She wasn't looking at him, her head was thrown back, but she was certainly beautiful. The sun cast shadows on her body, accentuating her curves. Her breasts bounced a little as she writhed under Romano's touch. The Italian turned his head as far as he could to take a look at Spain. The man was twisting and curving his fingers inside him with concentration, but looked up when he felt Romano's gaze on him and glanced at the man questioningly. Romano actually managed to nod and groaned loudly when Spain inserted a third finger.

This caused Belgium to look up at the two man. She smiled and removed Romano's hand; he was not moving anymore anyway, too preoccupied with Spain's ministrations.

She crawled underneath the Italian and turned on her back. Romano gazed at her with a guilty look. He had been too busy looking at Spain to pay attention to the Belgian girl. He wanted to say something when he suddenly found his member engulfed by wet heat.

'My god, Belgium!'

He felt her smile around him as Spain moved around some more. Romano bent his head down so he could lick Belgium's clit again, also re-entering her with three fingers at once. She scraped her teeth along his cock. Spain removed his fingers from Romano's hole and the Italian felt the man's member being positioned at his entrance.

Romano pinned one of Belgium's legs down. Spain pushed the head of his cock into him. Belgium swirled her tongue around the base of Romano's member.  
Romano hummed against Belgium, making her writhe around in the most delicious way. Spain pushed further in, panting as he was surrounded by the other's tightness. Belgium started sucking more harshly.

South Italy already felt close, but was somehow able to hold back his climax. He moved his slick fingers inside Belgium quickly and felt almost no pain when Spain started moving inside him. He wouldn't last long, that much the Italian knew. This was absolutely one of the most amazing feelings he'd ever had.

Spain was the only one capable of making any sounds besides muffled moaning, and he did. The Spaniard was rambling random things in Spanish as he moved in and out of Romano, ever faster.

Romano opened his mouth in a silent gasp when Spain hit his prostate. He lifted his head. 'S-Spain... There...'

Spain somehow understood and slammed into the same spot again. He repeated the movement several times. Belgium held on to Romano's upper legs as she was coming close too, still licking the head of Romano's member.

Unsurprisingly, it was the Italian who came first. A loud grunt escaped his mouth as he spilled himself on Belgium's chest. The clenching of his walls around Spain sent the Spaniard over the edge as well, with a long airy moan. He released his seeds into Romano, who experienced the feeling of being filled for one of the first times in his life. (No, not _the _first time.)

Belgium followed soon after the two men, panting heavily and tightening around Romano's fingers. Her nails dug into the Italian's legs almost painfully and he had to hold down her legs to keep them from closing.

Spain removed himself from Romano and laid down next to the other two. Romano rolled off of Belgium and kissed Spain lovingly. Belgium sat up and wiped some of the Italian's cum from her chest before lying down next to the men, snuggling up to Romano a bit. The three of them laid in the sun comfortably for some time before Spain spoke up.

'Thank you...'

'What do you mean?' asked Romano, turning his head towards the Spaniard.

'That was... Amazing. I am glad we did it.' He smiled.

'Yeah...'

'Absolutely,' Belgium said. She giggled. 'It was bound to happen one day or the other, non?'

'Hm,' the two men hummed in unison.

'So.' Spain sat up. 'I think it is time for dinner now, ¿no?'

'Oh yeah.' Romano sat up as well and retrieved his boxers.

'I'm gonna go get cleaned up first, d'accord?'

'¡Naturalmente! Come Romano, we are going to make dinner.'

'It's never going to be as damn delicious as this was anyway,' Romano mumbled.

'¿Qué?'

'Nothing, Spain. Come, let's go.'

* * *

Romano still hadn't told Belgium what he felt for her, but he _did _find out he might have the same feelings for Spain. And the Italian was sure that, in some weird way, the three of them could make this thing work. As long as there were tomatoes and love.

He felt they had plenty of both.

* * *

**And then they lived happily ever after~ xD  
****Comment?**


End file.
